


An Elemental Competition

by 394percentdone



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, lightning play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/394percentdone
Summary: Idrilla grinned to herself, who was she kidding, she had definitely been planning on this today. A few days had passed since she’d seen that delightful glint in Solas's eyes.A few days of tension is relieved.





	An Elemental Competition

**Author's Note:**

> So, Idrilla is not my canon quizzy, she is, in fact, Da'ean's older sister, and the First of Clan Lavellan. This is just a short drabble set sometime during Fly Little Bird, after Idrilla joins.

The plan Idrilla had for the day most certainly hadn’t involved this, but she was _most definitely_ not going to complain about this turn of events. _Well_ , she had maybe been angling for this a tad bit… Maybe more than a tad. She grins to herself; who was she kidding, she had definitely been planning on this today. A few days had passed since she’d seen that delightful glint in Solas's eyes, the one she knew meant mischief was brewing somewhere in that stupid shiny head of his.  

 

She’d been working on building this since she had seen that spark; lingering just a hair closer than usual when they talked, a few extra touches to his hands when passing books, whispering as an excuse to lean over when talking normally would have sufficed. Now, she was getting impatient herself, and from the looks she had been receiving over the day, Idrilla would say Solas was getting impatient too.

 

Maybe it was time to fix that.

 

Night had fallen by the time Idrilla decided to act, the veilfire candles scattered about Solas's desk burning spotlights into Idrilla’s sensitive eyes. Solas was focused, hunched over his desk examining one of the many shards they had found over the course of the last few weeks, an open tome in curling Elvhen resting beside him. He hadn’t even noticed her walking in, or rather if he had he certainly gave no sign of it.

 

She took care to step quietly on the stone floor, her bare feet making only the slightest of noises when she laid them down. Idrilla crosses the meager distance between the door and Solas's desk, coming up to drape her arms over his shoulders. “Busy?” She asks, huffing a small sigh over the sensitive skin of Solas's ears.

 

Idrilla could feel the slight shudder that breath elicited run through Solas, but his reply of “Very.” was a cool as it always was and Idrilla grinned.

 

“You don’t look very busy.” Idrilla leaned forward, making sure most of her weight was resting on him, her own considerable height making it easy to look over Solas's shoulder as she did. She ran a hand along the cords of his necklace, tugging slightly. “Are you sure you’re not, _distracted_?” She punctuated the last with a sharp nip to the underside of Solas's jaw.

 

Solas picks up his hands from where they were keeping his place in his book and Idrilla knows she’s already won. She feels the slight warmth of the growing blush rising up Solas's neck as he takes her hands, bringing them back up to wrap around his neck, and turns around so that he’s facing her, Idrilla’s forearms resting snugly on Solas's shoulders. Idrilla smirks, and licks her lips before saying, “Done for the night _emma lath_?”

 

“Oh, I haven’t even begun _vhenan_.” The glint that Idrilla saw earlier returns to Solas’s eyes, lighting them with an air of playfulness he so rarely exhibits around others but for her… For her he lets the walls fall. Solas picks her up without warning, scooping Idrilla up and holding her by her thighs until she wraps her legs around his waist with a laugh. She drops her head, looking down at Solas with a smile on her lips and in her eyes.

 

Solas grins in return, and he walks over to the door leading to his sleeping chambers, the room they had been sharing for a few weeks now. Idrilla starts peppering Solas’s neck and jaw with kisses, trying to make as much of a nuisance of herself as she can as Solas tries to open the door. “ _Vhenan_ ,” Solas grumbles, his voice much lower as his skin jumps under Idrilla’s thorough ministrations.

 

“Oh, something wrong _emma lath_?” Idrilla breathes over his ear, rolling her hips slightly as she does. Solas swallows a groan, but Idrilla can feel it reverberating in his chest and she laughs lowly in response.

 

After a moment’s more fumblings Solas is able to open the door, and the two of them tumble inside the room, before Solas shuts the door behind them, pressing Idrilla up against it.

 

“ _Fenedhis lasa._ ” Solas captures Idrilla’s mouth with his own, exploring the familiar landscape of it with reckless energy and Idrilla responds in kind, grinding her hips down hard. Solas growls underneath her, and his hands started roaming up her tunic, pulling it up and off of her with a few sharp tugs. Idrilla raises her arms, helping Solas in his quest to relieve her of her clothing, before dropping her hands back to Solas’s chest, fingers digging into his soft tunic.

 

Idrilla shivers, her head falling back against the hard wood of the door with a solid thunk, anticipatory energy sliding through her as the dark brown skin of her upper body was bared, her breast band heaving as she shuddered through her breaths. “ _Off_.” She presses her hands against his chest, rolling her hips insistently now.

 

The cool calloused skin of Solas’s hands was akin to lightning for the sparks it sent through Idrilla as he brought them up along her stomach to start undoing her breast band. “In good time my heart, in good time.” For all of his supposed detached façade, Idrilla could feel the tremble in his hands and hear it in his voice, the barely restrained hunger in his eyes. “Be patient.”

 

“ _Make me._ ” She leans down, taking the very tips of Solas’s ear into her mouth and sucking hard. Solas jerks, swearing and fumbling, but still managing to keep his hands steady enough to completely undo her band, the fabric unraveling and falling to the floor beside them. Idrilla gasps, releasing Solas’s ear and shivering as his hands cup her breasts, a thumb brushing her nipple.

 

He chuckles, low and gravelly, “I plan to.”

 

It was Idrilla’s turn to quiver, her muscles melting like so much wax under Solas’s attention. He moves them from the door, taking the two steps from the entryway to the bed and dropping Idrilla on it with little ceremony. She bounces once, hands and arms splayed to the sides as Solas stands to the side, stripping his tunic and leggings. Idrilla whistles, and giggles at Solas’s blush. He joins her quickly, and peels her own leggings from her legs, laying a wet trail of open kisses down her hips and thighs. Idrilla sighs, spreading her legs and raising her hands above her head in a drawn out stretch, arching her back as she does.

 

“You... Are.. Exquisite.” Solas punctuates each word with a separate kiss, making his way back up from Idrilla’s thighs to her chest, one hand drifting across her stomach lazily.

 

She huffs, wiggling, “And you are being _insufferable_.” Idrilla has all the warning of Solas’s laughter before she feels his fingers prodding at her entrance, her dark skin jumping as she presses her hips against them. “ _Solas_.” She whines as the fingers do nothing more than applying the slightest of pressures against her slick core. “ _Emma lath_ _please_.”

 

Solas chuckles, the air ghosting over Idrilla’s chest and the sensitive buds of her nipples. “Something wrong _vhenan?_ ” He parrots her words back to her as he rubs his fingers against her clit, eliciting a groan from Idrilla who throws her head back against the soft pillows.

 

“ _Insufferable._ ” She wiggles her hips, trying to get Solas’s fingers deeper, but they retract and the hand that had been roaming her chest drops to her hips, stilling her movements,

 

He tsks, “Ah ah ah,” Solas says with barely veiled amusement, “Beg for me.”

 

Idrilla scoffs, “You’ll have to do much better than that.”

 

The glint in Solas’s eyes takes on a reverent fire, and he smiles slowly. Idrilla freezes, that smile was dangerous, and Idrilla could feel a warm rush of pleasure tinted excitement run through her. “Oh _vhenan_ , I will,” She could feel Solas’s magic gather, the electric storm brewing underneath his fingers, and she knew _exactly_ what he had planned.

 

With a sizzling snap, a spark of lightning jumped from Solas’s finger tips, lighting upon Idrilla’s skin and she shouts, arching sharply off the bed. The first time she had brought up her fondness of lightning behind closed doors, Solas had shown her one of the best nights of her life, and tonight was shaping up to be no exception.

 

A few more drops of lightning flashed across Idrilla’s skin before she gave in with a strangled, “ _Please!_ ”

 

Solas’s pleased chuckle filled her ears as he relented, the pressure on her hips disappearing as he sank his fingers into her, scissoring them apart in quick succession. “ _Solas!_ ” Idrilla’s entire body jerks forcefully, shuddering into the sheets as she comes apart under Solas’s hands.

 

“ _Exquisite_.” Solas breathes, retracting his fingers after a few moments when Idrilla begins to squirm from overstimulation.  He crawls upwards to kiss her hungrily and drag his hands up to cup her breasts again.

 

There’s no strength left in Idrilla’s body, and she sinks into the mattress but meets Solas’s hunger with her own ferocious appetite. They linger there for a few moments before Solas traces a path of burning kisses along Idrilla’s jawline as she gasps for breath. “Are you ready for me _vhenan_?” He asks gently, trailing one hand back down her stomach towards her entrance, brushing carefully against her swollen clit.

 

She moans in response, “Nothing short of the Dread Wolf himself would be able to get me to say no to that.” Idrilla felt rather than heard Solas’s low chuckle, then she definitely felt the intrusion of Solas entering her. Idrilla shuddered and reached up to wrap her hands around Solas’s neck, digging her nails into the skin of his back. “ _Fuck me_ .” She gasps, “ _Please_.”

 

Immediately upon her words Solas’s hips jerk, and he drops his head into the crook of her neck and breathes deeply, a growl rumbling in his chest. Solas sets a brutal pace, snapping his hips rapidly, and nipping a line of sharp nibbles along Idrilla’s collar. She arches into him, her breath stuttering out as she’s overwhelmed by the rising tide of pleasure.

 

Time seems to slow, Idrilla’s senses stretching and distorting moments into impossibly long heartbeats as the only sounds in the room she can hear become their breaths echoing sharply against the wet slap of skin on skin.

 

Solas’s hands roam across her dark skin, and more than once he flicks a tendril of lightning against her and every time he earns a shout and a shudder for his efforts. Idrilla feels like she might catch fire, every passing thrust of Solas’s hips sending her closer to combustion.

 

“ _Vhenan_ .” He moans low into her skin, littering open mouthed kisses on her shoulders, his own voice broken and trembling in an effort to keep its normal affliction. “ _Idrilla_.” Solas breathes like a prayer like her name is the only thing to keep him grounded as he continues to push them both to their limits.

 

Lost in sensation Idrilla answers with a sigh or a sob she couldn’t tell as the jagged noise leaves her throat before she manages an “ _Emma lath_.” The electric sensation of Solas’s hands and the movement of his hips are quickly becoming too much for Idrilla, and it takes but once more fall of lightning to send her tumbling from the edge, clamping down on Solas as she sees stars overtake her vision.  

 

His hips stuttering out of time, Solas grunts, his own release emptying into her, as she squeezes around him and he bites down hard on her collar, “ _Idrilla_ .” She hears as she regains her senses, her name falling from his lips in whispered reverence. “ _Ar lath ma vhenan._ ”

 

Idrilla laughs, breathy and high as she comes back to herself, “ _Ar lath ma Solas, ma emma lath_.”

 

The soft sheets rustle as Solas stands up, and gets a cold washcloth from the standing basin in the corner of the room, which he heats in his hands before gently running it over Idrilla’s flushed skin. She sighs contentedly, turning her face towards his when he leans down to kiss her deeply. Solas breaks away after a few moments, and then tosses the cloth back into the basin, tugging the wet sheet out from under Idrilla and off the bed, dropping it into the laundry basket kept by the door.

 

Idrilla holds out her arms, making grabby hands at Solas as he walks back over, a warm smile decorating her face. “Come here love,” She says, reaching for the pushed up blanket at the foot of the bed, and draping it over them as Solas climbs in next to her.

 

The warmth of Solas’s arms as the circle around her hips is intoxicating, and Idrilla is far too tired to do anything more than soak up the feeling of tenderness the motion brings her. She turns over, burying her face into Solas’s chest, as one of his hands drags itself along her bare skin. “Sleep.” He murmurs into her hair, the tightly curled strands sticking to her scalp and forehead endearingly.

 

Lulled by his hands and voice, Idrilla is able to fall asleep within moments, one hand curled against Solas’s chest, the other tangled together with his resting on her hip.


End file.
